MKTerra's Double Naruto Challenge!
by MKTerra
Summary: WHO DOTH DARE TO TAKETH MINE CHALLENGES! Ahem... Within are two different Naruto challenges that I've come up with. They were more plot bunnies that I refused to pay much attention to, but I looked away and they had done the dirty more times than wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**MK_Terra's Naruto Challenge Double Set!!!**

Yo, MK here with two separate Naruto fanfiction challenges. I could have posted them individually, but that would probably be frowned upon so I decided to put two of em in one posting!

The first challenge is called "Naruto: Saga of a Swordsman of Konoha" or "NSSK" for short. You could also refer to it as "MK_Terra's NSSK challenge" or whatevs. As long as credit to the challenge is given to me and spreads the fact around that writing something similar is not copying, as long as it's under the pretense of answering the challenge. It's how it works for all challenges, right…?

Anway, let's describe NSSK. At the battle on the bridge in Wave with Zabuza and Haku, after Haku dies and Naruto made Zabuza's heart grow 3 sizes that day, when Zabuza is about to go tearing through Gato's goon horde, the plot deviation from canon is as follows:

* * *

"Hey blondie." Zabuza said through the kunai in his mouth.

"W-what?" Naruto whispers back.

"I'm not gonna live through this. I'm dying right now, and there's nobody else who I trust to take care of my sword." Zabuza explains, again through the kunai located in his mouth. "After this fight is over, I want you to have it. Learn to use it." Before Naruto could protest, he continued again. "In my back pocket, there is a map leading to my hideout here in Wave. There'll be some scrolls there on using a huge ass sword like that one, and a few Water element scrolls. Take them and blow the shit out of the place."

"I can't… It wouldn't be right…!" Naruto said grimly. "You'll make it! Dattebayo! "

"Heheheh. Nah, I'm screwed. At least I'll go out with style, ne?" Zabuza retorts. "Just do what I say, it's my last request… I don't want it to go to waste."

"… Okay. I'll do it. You have my word as a ninja, and I never go against what I promise! Because that's my nindo!" Naruto says halfheartedly. Smiling, knowing that the sword was going into good hands, Zabuza tore into the mercenary horde with mindless fervor.

And that's that. You could mix it up a little bit, but keep the gist of it the same. Please note that this should not be a bashing fic, you can if you want, but please keep character behavior as canon as possible where the knowledge of such is available. If there is going to be bashing, just let it be known beforehand so I don't go "Oh… Kakashi is a douche, and Sakura is a… fuck slave to Sasuke…? Wtf?"

Also, no super special enhancements to the Houcho Kubikiri that make it generate techniques or change it's appearance, etc etc. What I WILL accept are seals and/or modifications that improve its durability, keep it sharp, etc. Naruto won't be god-like, and his affinities will be Wind and Water, since that's where I see him going based on his parentage. Basically, with his skills, be realistic. No overnight badassness.

The water technique scrolls are as follows (add more if you want, I dun care. As long as they are ones that Zabuza would have known, since they ARE his scrolls. XD) :

1. Water Replication

2. Water Bullet

3. Hidden Mist

4. Water Dragon

5. Water Prison

By the time the Chuunin Exams roll around, Naruto should have learned the Water Dragon Technique that Zabuza and Kakashi used in their first fight, though not with high proficiency, and the Water Bullet Technique at an intermediate level. Why those? Naruto's personality would aim towards the most destructive ones. If you add any more to the list, save those for learning in the month between the prelims and the final round.

Don't change Naruto's basic attire too much, but a pair of goggles would actually work , since he already has a pair and they should help him see better in water and maybe mist with the proper material for the lenses. He shouldn't have the Houcho Kubikiri sealed in anything since he lacks those skills and realistically, I think that large and heavy objects like that would be more difficult to seal. He can have a harness for carrying it on his back and/or have it wrapped up though.

His skills with the blade should be passable by the time the exams roll by, but not enough to go up against another swordsman of the mist or someone who has trained for years using a similar blade type. Ten-ten should not be his tutor since those kinds of swords don't show up in Konoha, except for the one that Kotetsu and Izumo use in the only time you ever see them fight in the series, and even then it was a tandem effort. She could still go fangirl over it though, since she's the weapon mistress.

Pairings are free game, as is the rating. I do like the more obscure pairings the most, like Karui, Fuu, Ami, Samui, Sasame, Fubuki (I think that's the name of the pink haired snow nin in the first Naruto Movie… whatever her name is anyway.), Koyuki, Shion, Yuugao, Hana, Hanabi, Kin, etc. Just cuz I like them though doesn't mean you have to stick with them. By all means, use any of the ladies, but be realistic in their romance or I'll give you a glare of doom, but continue reading regardless, eheh…

Looking for epic length! Also lookin' forward to any who dare take this challenge! The next challenge will be posted in the following "chapter." Please be patient, it won't take me very long to whip that out.

TOODLES!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, MK here again with the second Naruto Fanfic challenge. For those who are awaiting the next chapter of Leafen Rebellion, don't worry, that should be out in a few days or so, so just be patient. I will also be answering reviews at the beginning of the chapters from now on, so the fans of the story will have their questions answered.

Anyway, here's the next challenge. It won't be as specific, though the beginning will be relatively specific so as to create a plausibility factor. It's a Bloodline Naruto challenge, and his Bloodline? The Rinnegan. It starts pre-shippuden. It doesn't have a title yet, but just refer to it as "MK_Terra's Rinnegan Challenge" or "MTRC" or whatever moniker deemed best. Pairings? Don't care (unless it's Yaoi, then I do. Yaoi pair anyone other than Naruto, because he is clearly heterosexual in the series, blah blah blah.)

It starts in the Forest of Death during the second part of the Chuunin exams, in the middle of Orochimaru's attack on team 7. When Naruto rushes back to save the rest of the team from the other snake, instead of using Kyuubi Chakra, he should have unlocked the Rinnegan. Have him use Shinra Tensei once to save the group from the snake and totally surprise Orochimaru. Then he should pass out after the battle due to the chakra consumption of Shinra Tensei. His eyes should stay like that for the rest of his life, (or the rest of the fic, whichever comes first. He can get contact lenses or sunglasses etc though to cover them up.) and his Rinnegan powers will be limited to one Shinra Tensei for the duration of the Exams until Jiraiya craps his pants when he sees Naruto with the eyes and trains him to better utilize the unique techniques, like Shinra Tensei. Naruto will not have 6 bodies, only himself. By the time the Finals roll around, he should be able to use Shinra Tensei 5-6 times. Any more and thud. Sleepytime.

Even though Kishimoto has never openly expressed the powers of the Rinnegan, I'll create my own list. Can be changed, but no Sharingan-ing it up. We don't want that overpowered mess, now do we? And if you can help it, dumb down the power of the aforementioned plot killer. I shall now personally refer to the Sharingan as the universal plot killer, and instead of Mary-sueing, it shall be referred to as Sharingan-ing it up. Any questions class? No? Okay, moving on.

Enhanced vision, like that of a bird of prey, but with the nightvision that an Owl possesses, and increases perception in combat situations. Also reaction time is decreased since perception is better.

Access to Physical and Spatial Jutsu,

Physical Jutsu:

Shinra Tensei

Basho Tenin

Any technique that utilizes the power of the laws of physics or changing the inertia, momentum, and/or velocity of a target/s or the user.

Spacial Jutsu:

Any jutsu that alters the effects of gravity on a target/s or the user like increasing or reducing the amount of force, etc.

Any jutsu that can create matter from particles in the air or from pure chakra such as barriers, weapons, rocks, bricks, etc.

The power to make anyone who has never seen it before do a number of amusing reactions like doing double takes, not paying attention to where one is walking, loss of consciousness, and others. Use your imagination.

That's all from this one. I expect epicness on an epic scale of epically epic epicness.

Epic? I thought so. I CHALLENGE THEEE!!!!!!


End file.
